The wrong train
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: SASUxSAKU: . "O comboio parou com um som horrível e Sakura apressou-se a entrar." Escolhe bem o caminho, porque quando fechares a porta, pode ser tarde de mais. :U.A ::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** K+

**Título:** The wrong train

**Resumo:** "O comboio parou com um som horrível e Sakura apressou-se a entrar." Escolhe bem o caminho, porque quando fechares a porta, pode ser tarde de mais.

**Ship:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>The wrong train<strong>

Chegava ao fim, mais um dia de trabalho.

Sakura sentou-se no banco da estação deserta, à espera que o relógio antigo batesse as dez horas da noite. E que dia fora aquele! Em época de festividades era sempre difícil. O Hospital tornava-se um ir e vir de pacientes e familiares chorosos. Não a interpretem mal! Ela amava o seu emprego, mas com tantas pessoas a precisarem de ajuda o tempo ficava apertado – valia ouro, diziam os médicos mais velhos, o que não era mentira nenhuma – e perdiam-se mais vidas do que o que seria de esperar. Sakura não se orgulhava disso, na verdade, repudiava dias assim.

Hoje, ela perdeu o seu primeiro paciente.

Levantou-se do banco ao ouvir ao longe o som do comboio aproximar-se. Surpreendida, observou o relógio da estação, reparando que o mesmo não se movera. Estava estragado, concluiu. Procurou o telemóvel na bolsa, constatando que ainda faltavam dez minutos para as dez, hora em que o comboio deveria chegar. Parecia que, afinal, até ia ter alguma sorte. Um comboio adiantado era no mínimo estranho, mas não impossível, provavelmente iria ter de esperar mais tempo para que ele partisse, felizmente, aí já estaria sentada confortavelmente, dentro.

O comboio parou com um som horrível e Sakura apressou-se a entrar. Percorreu as cabines à procura de alguém, o que não se mostrou uma tarefa nada fácil, visto que, não se via nem uma pessoa. Finalmente, encontrou um corpo masculino encostado a uma das janelas, não sabia dizer a aparência ou a idade do mesmo, pois o rosto estava escondido e o desconhecido parecia estar a dormir.

Mais aliviada por ter companhia - mesmo que totalmente ineficiente, se ela quisesse manter uma conversa animada – sentou-se, também ela, num banco perto da janela. Poucos segundos depois, o comboio iniciou o seu percurso.

Ainda eram nove e cinquenta.

- Olá? – Perguntou, ouvindo a sua voz ecoar no comboio vazio. – Estás mesmo a dormir? Não acredito!

Olhou descrente para o ainda coberto ser, que nem se mexera ao som da sua voz. Se havia uma coisa em que Sakura era boa, era, com toda a certeza, em chamar a atenção das pessoas, no entanto, ali estava, a gritar com uma pessoa adormecida, que permanecia assim mesmo.

- Não adianta!

Voltou a olhar pela janela. A paisagem escura era, apenas composta por sombras que ela se via incapaz de descodificar. Suspirou cansada e infeliz por não ter nada de interessante para fazer, naquela viagem de uma hora. Uma hora! Ela não ia aguentar. Observou, novamente, o estranho. Como ela desejava que ele estivesse acordado! E não era só isso, ela começava a ficar preocupada. E se houvesse alguma coisa de errado com ele? Afinal, desde que ela chegara, ele não mexera um único músculo!

O comboio deu um solavanco gigante e uma lâmpada falhou.

Maravilhoso! Sakura ficou a observar, agora o ponto escuro, descrente. Era, por aquela e muitas outras razões que ela odiava viajar naqueles comboios velhos. Quando ainda trabalhava na grande cidade nada daquilo acontecia. Aquele não era de todo o seu dia de sorte. Deixou-se afundar no banco, tentando ignorar os barulhos incomodativos que iam e vinham. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela ouvira sons tão arrepiantes. Respirou fundo e recordou que tinha vinte e três anos, uma idade em que já não lhe era permitido ter medo do escuro ou de ruídos na noite.

Que se lixem os vinte e três anos! Raios! Ela estava aterrorizada!

Levantou-se do banco, conferindo se não se aproximava ninguém. Foi num desses instantes que ela se apercebeu que tinham acabado de passar uma estação. Uma, em que o comboio, onde ela correntemente viajava, deveria parar! Com o coração aos pulos de receio pelo que se estava a passar, tentou aproximar-se do desconhecido, pronta para o acordar. Milhares de ideias percorriam a sua cabeça, nenhuma agradável e Sakura gritou quando uma porta se fechou, apenas algumas cabines à frente. Depois de ter percorrido o comboio, ela estava segura de que não se encontrava mais ninguém naquele comboio, a não ser ela, o soneca e o maquinista – que ela esperava, estivesse bem na frente do comboio e não a fechar portas no meio deste.

Levantou-se do chão, onde caíra, depois do susto e de mais um solavanco. Trémula, arrastou-se até ao estranho. Quando se aproximara o bastante para o alcançar, mais um abanão do comboio atirou-a, outra vez, para o chão. As suas costas bateram com demasiada força e durante alguns segundos, não conseguiu respirar. O seu corpo doía e a cabeça doía ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. Naquele momento, ela desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar, o medo começava a sufocá-la e Sakura estava completamente sozinha, num dos cenários mais assustadores que presenciara em toda a sua vida.

A porta do seu compartimento abriu-se. Arrancada é, talvez, o termo ideal.

Sakura gritou e rastejou, afastando-se o mais possível da porta. Soluços irromperam na sua garganta, quando se viu, frente a frente, com um monstro acabado de sair de um dos contos, dos irmãos Grimm. Era a criatura mais feia que ela alguma vez tinha visto. Ou, ela nem estivesse a ver nada. Possivelmente, aquilo era apenas um sonho ou uma alucinação, bastante real, mas sem passar disso mesmo. No entanto, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que aqueles seis braços lhe poderiam fazer, nem de como aqueles dentes afiados deviam ser dolorosos. Ela tinha de sair dali!

Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr. A criatura perseguiu-a e antes mesmo de ela ter tempo de sair do compartimento uma das suas pernas foi agarrada e caiu, novamente. Soube que tinha acabado de partir o braço, quando todo o seu corpo caiu em cima dele e sentiu uma dor alucinante. Com a perna livre tentou libertar-se, esperneou, gritou, bateu e gritou. O seu raptor fez-lhe um tipo de sorriso horrível, que ela desejou nunca mais ter de ver. Sabia que muito pouco podia fazer e pensou que aquilo era estupidez, que nada lhe podia acontecer. Porque monstros não existem, não são reais!

As lágrimas corriam agora livres pelo seu rosto.

- Larga-me! – Gritou, numa última tentativa. – Larga-me! Larga-me! Larga-me!

Pela periferia da sua visão, viu movimento atrás da criatura. Admirada viu o estranho levantar-se, tirando uma faca da sua capa e molhá-la num líquido azulado, com tempo. Sakura gritou indignada. O que é que ele pensava que estava a fazer?

Gritou, agora de dor, quando sentiu os dentes da criatura na sua perna. Nesse instante várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu o seu coração andar mais depressa e soube que tinha acabado de ser envenenada. O monstro largou-a, triunfante. O estranho lançou-se ao seu atacante e em alguns minutos a besta encontrava-se deitada, inconsciente. Sentia a cabeça cada vez mais leve e os olhos começaram-lhe a pesar.

- Demoraste bastante, não? – Perguntou ao rapaz que se aproximava.

Agora, que lhe podia ver o rosto, não podia deixar de apreciar a sua beleza. Era moreno, mais ou menos da sua idade, com os olhos mais profundos que ela alguma vez vira e acabara de lhe salvar a vida.

- Foste envenenada.

- Eu sei.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreendido.

- Sou médica. – Esclareceu-o.

Sem mais uma palavra estendeu-lhe um frasco com um líquido, desta vez, laranja.

- Bebe, vais-te sentir melhor.

Quando as tonturas abandonaram o seu corpo, Sakura levantou-se com a ajuda de outro. Na sua perna, apenas as marcas de dois dentes afiados, o que a deixou curiosa.

- Porque é que ele não me matou?

- Os Morgull? Eles não matam, são servos fiéis dos Locluck. Este ia levar-te como uma refeição para um deles. – Disse-lhe, sorrindo-lhe irónico.

- Excelente! O meu nome é Sakura, já agora.

O comboio parou, repentinamente.

- Sasuke. – Respondeu-lhe, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia a uma das janelas do comboio para ver onde estavam. – Queres um conselho? Não andes por estas paragens, sozinha. Verás coisas bem mais estranhas do que este aqui.

- Não posso. Agora trabalho aqui. – Contou-lhe aterrorizada. Ela sabia que nunca devia ter deixado a cidade! Vir ajudar os mais desbenificiados. Que ideia magnifica, Sakura!

Sasuke agarrou-lhe o braço tirando-os aos dois do comboio. Ela agarrou imediatamente o braço partido, que tremia em dores.

- Já que tens de ficar, eu ofereço-te boleia.

- Obrigada, Sasuke.

.

- Não acredito, que me convenceste a servir de isco, outra vez! – Disse Sakura, afastando-se do brutamontes que acabara de cair em cima do seu corpo. Milagrosamente, não tinha nada partido.

Tinham-se passado quatro meses, desde o incidente no comboio. Ela continuara a fazer o seu trabalho como médica, percebendo que muitos dos pacientes que recebia eram feridos pelas mesmas coisas que a tinham atacado naquele dia. Não sabia como é que não desconfiara das desculpas esfarrapadas, que eles iam dando para o aparecimento das mais bizarras feridas, ou para a quantidade anormal de ossos partidos.

No entanto, desde aquele episódio aprendeu mais sobre o quotidiano daquelas pessoas ameaçadas pelo sobrenatural, que ela, até há bem pouco tempo, tinha jurado não passarem de ficção. Conheceu mais caçadores como Sasuke, conheceu um loiro hiperactivo chamado Naruto, uma morena de nome Tenten e um rapaz muito estranho chamado Shino. Todos se mostraram bastantes simpáticos e acompanhavam-na sempre no regresso a casa, quando o soneca – ou Sasuke, se preferirem – não podia.

Naquela nova vida, tornou-se mais dependente dele, do que alguma vez achara possível depender de alguém.

- Não reclames, boneca. E despacha-te, não temos a noite toda!

Sakura resmungou baixinho. Odiava que ele a trata-se por boneca, era como um insulto, só porque ele não gostava da cor do seu cabelo. Qual era o problema dos rapazes com rosa?

- Claro, claro. Tu mandas!

Aproximou-se dele e sem delongas, beijou-o nos lábios. Se ela alguma vez tinha provado algo melhor do que a boca dele, definitivamente, não se lembrava do que poderia ser preferível. Nada, a resposta era, provavelmente, essa. Separou-se dele.

- O que foi? Estou só a comemorar o facto de ainda estar viva. – Explicou-lhe, fase ao rosto surpreso dele.

E seguiu caminho pela floresta deserta, sem qualquer preocupação. Afinal, ele estava sempre próximo dela. A grande cidade podia esperar, ela estava só a começar a aprender a viver.

.

* * *

><p>● Eu gostei, de alguma forma. Bastante diferente de tudo o que escrevi até agora, mas eu amo Sobrenatural e Fantasia. Não me matem, tá? SasukeSakura não é dos meus casais preferidos, mas aqui está, uma Fic com os dois.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Primeira Fanfic do ano 2012!

**. R&R. :`)**


End file.
